degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mrs.Goldsworthy5196/eclare: chapter 1-waffles and fireworks
!*CLARES POV*! -note from author- this is my FIRST fan fiction, please be honest with me and tlel me watcha think, if i should continue, or start over, i lvuv to hear your opinions! *CAUTION* this may be inappropraite if your younger than 13..just warnin ya! : ) It was quiet. He was sound asleep. I knew what we had done...and i didnt regret it one bit, when i was with him anything and everything is possible, it felt like a static shock through my body, every nerve was like a firework, wanting to be lit by him. I scooted over towards his ear and whispered "Eli..." nothing happened, so i whispered to him again "Elijah.."' this time, he groaned and said "Mrs." ....."What the heck are you dreaming about eli, i always wanted to know what goes through that head of yours. Well look at me, now i feel crazy,sitting here, PRETENDING to tlak to you, OUTLOUD. "Goldsworhty"..... I heard him mumble as i slowly put on my blue fuzzy robe. I smiled, wondering if he was dreaming about us in the future. But who knows really. Then i crept towards the end of the bed trying to see if he was awake or playing a joke on me. But, it wasnt a joke. I saw Eli's messy hair and my pillow being drooled on. I found that part to be kind of revolting, but then again, it was oddly cute? I walked downstairs and decided to make waffles for breakfast. All of a sudden, this song came out of nowhere. "Waffles dear waffles, i love you but just how much?" I sang the song about 4 or 5 times before finishing and turning off everyhting i had used. Suddenly, i heard a voice behind me. "Clare dear Clare, i love you alot" Eli kissed me on my forehead while holding me close. he started rubbing his hands through my messed up frizzy curls. I layed my head against his warm chest, and we just kinda stood a while, thinking i guess "Ummm waffle..ur squishing me" "oops well waffles are much better if they have another waffle with them anyways, along with some maple syrup?" said Eli "Ok, but you have to help too waffle." We started setting up the table as we usually did. I felt like Eli and i could talk about ANYTHING, it was so random for Eli to come to Degrassi after K.C and I were over with. Maybe i was lucky, maybe it was just fate. I started twiddling my thumbs around my mom and dads engagement ring. There were problems at home, and it wasn't to hard to figure it out. We were starting to run out of china to through against walls and floors. That's when Eli popped the question "Soooooo.....When are your rents' coming home again?" "My moms coming home Sunday, and dads coming home monday. I honestly dont understand why they fight? They neevr fought when Darcy was having problems, and i dont have wasnt having any problems until this.." i said "Well i know for sure it's nobody's fault, especially not yours. I think they're just getting tired of each other, that's all" he said assuringly "I already knew that, it's just my mom doesn't get what dads problem is either..." "So when did they start fighting" Eli asked "To be honest, around the time i met you, but they didn't even know you existed so it's not your fault.." We kept tlaking about the situation for about an hour longer. As weird as this sounds, it's like Eli was my bra....always there for support! But i was always glad to have him their with em though. Now that we were finished eating our waffles, we called up Adam and decided to go to the park -ok theres guna be more soon, i had to cut it short cuz i have stupid homework UGHHHHH, sorry TELL ME WHATCHA THINK! Category:Blog posts